


The Monthly Visit

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monthly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the missing year on New Caprica. Written for the makelaurahappy challenge #1 - in bed

The moving figure was wrapped in a thick coat and huddled to try and hide the fact that he was a colonial officer. The person who he was heading towards saw through his attempts and slowed her pace to allow him to catch up.

“So what brings you to the surface Admiral?” Her tone was weary as if she was bracing herself for a disappointment.

The Admiral in question obviously recognised this for he reached for her hand and faced her as he explained. “I had a meeting with Baltar about recruiting for the CAP and I managed to sneak away from my tails to see my favourite person.”

She smiled slightly in the way he had missed since she had moved down to the surface. “Really?”

“Really.” he assured her. He kissed her hand and pulled her into her tent.

She let out a small laugh that sounded musical to his ears. “Still the same bossy Old Man.”

He stopped in his tracks “I’ll show you old Ms Roslin.” He silenced her indignant reply by kissing her thoroughly and before she regained her balance he gently pushed her back onto her cot.

“You know you’re lucky I've got the tent to myself” She sounded put out but the look in her eyes belied her true feelings.

He smirked as he kneeled down in front of her. He eased her heavy boots off and gently ran his hands up her calf to peel her thick socks down. First the left then the right, gently caressing as he did so.

She stopped him by running her hands through his greying hair and as she smiled at him, pushed his thick coat off his shoulders and down his arms. It landed on the floor with a soft thump that neither of them heard as they were too busy kissing.

They gradually fell backwards so he was draped on top of her as she lay sideways on the cot with her legs dangling off the side. They drew apart, both with smiles on their faces, and his hands once again found their way to the smoothness of her legs.

He slowly pushed her long skirt up until he could see the black of her panties, all the while looking her straight in the eye with that damnable smirk starting to form on his lips again. He slowly lowered his smirking mouth to her right leg and gently kissed the first available spot at the top of her thigh.

She sighed his name as he began to kiss, nip and lick his way down her long leg. Occasionally he would softly blow on her wet skin which caused her to shiver in enjoyment with her reactions becoming more pronounced as he went.

He continued downwards and when he reached her foot he moved across to her left leg and began the journey upwards. By the time he was tasting her inner knee she was reduced to moaning his name and trying to twine her fingers in his hair to encourage him to move upwards. He ignored her attempts to hurry him up and she soon grew more impatient and resorted to digging her nails into his scalp. He still resisted and bit down slightly harder than before on her inner thigh to get his point across.

She dragged out his name in annoyance and to avoid injury he explained himself. “I’ve been dreaming about your legs.” he murmured against said body parts.

She let out a soft sound of affection and let herself get swept away as he continued to worship her legs.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled himself away from her legs. He brought himself face to face with her and kissed her so she could taste her skin on his lips. As he did so she brought her legs up around his waist and he felt her moan into the kiss when she felt his hardness press against her through her thin panties. It was then his turn to groan into her mouth as she moved her hips subtly and rubbed against him. He stopped kissing her long enough to reposition them so they were lying on the cot properly.

She recaptured his lips and her impatient fingers started working on his buttons. “Shoes” she ordered breathlessly when she broke away long enough.

He pulled back from her and at his dumbfounded expression she added “You’re getting the covers dirty.” with an annoyed tone.

He harrumphed as he moved off her. As he undid his laces he looked over and enjoyed the sight of her lying in her cot, skin flushed, lips swollen, haired mussed and skirt at her waist with her legs bared for him to admire in the half light of the tent. As he admired her he took off his jacket and belt before deciding he had been parted from her long enough.

She sighed gratefully as he resettled himself on top of her and her hands started exploring the skin underneath his tanks.

His in turn threaded themselves through her hair as his lips traced the line of her chin as he made his way down to her neck, his tongue once again tasting her skin.

Her hands made their way from underneath his tanks to the top of his pants where they nimbly undid the fly and button.

He groaned as she then pulled his pants down over his erection and used her legs to wriggle them down to his ankles as he was unwilling to remove his hands from the softness of her hair. He kicked them off and they landed at the end of the cot in a messy heap.

Her legs twined around his and he finally removed a hand from her hair to trail down her neck and over her breast down to the hem of her jumper. She moved her legs to allow him to kneel and her to sit up. Their lips separated long enough for her to pull her jumper over her head where it joined her boots and socks in a messy heap. She immediately started pushing his tanks up but his lips started exploring her newly exposed flesh. She pushed him away gently and continued to tug his tanks up.

He got the hint and pulled them over his head as he muttered “Impatient aren’t we?”

She kissed him again, not saying anything out loud but the nip on his lower lip told him all he needed to know.

He smirked into their kiss and she pulled him down so that he was once again on top of her.

Her hands roamed his now naked chest, playing with the small patches of chest hair and teasing his nipples. It was then her turn to smile when he gave a low moan.

He retaliated by pulling her bra straps down and slipping his hands underneath her flushed body and releasing the catch. He grinned as he pulled it away from her and tossed it aside.

She let out a small gasp as the cool air hit her, causing her nipples to harden further. She caught a brief glimpse of his grin before he lowered his head again and resumed tasting her exposed flesh.

His tongue swirled around the hardened nipple of her right breast while a hand cupped and teased her other breast.

She moaned as she felt the wet heat of his mouth around her sensitive flesh and her hands ruffled his hair as she encouraged him further.

He started caressing her other nipple with his forefinger and thumb, varying the pressure for maximum effect.

“Mmmmmm Bill” she moaned again.

His mouth started moving up her neck again which meant his bare chest was soon pressed against hers and she relished the contrast of his rough chest hair and smooth skin against her bare breasts.

Her hands moved down his back, tracing invisible patterns as she went, causing him to shiver slightly and lightly bite down on her neck. She made a small noise of pleasure at the back of her throat as her fingers slipped under the band of his boxers and pulled them down as far as she could before they caught on his erection. She groaned her displeasure while one of his hands abandoned her breast to help her remove his boxers.

He chuckled slightly, which she felt more than heard, as her fingers continued to fumble with the fabric. He stopped dead however, when one of said fingers brushed against him accidentally and he could sense the mischief in her eyes as she lightly touched him again, this time definitely not an accident. He dragged his hand away from his boxers and used it to pin the offending hand to the cot above her head. He then kneeled between her legs, barely moving his chest away from hers and used his free hand to push his boxers off. This unoccupied hand then wandered up her side, softly touching and teasing her soft skin as it went.

Her moans grew louder and more urgent as his hand moved all over her upper body and she struggled against the hand pinning hers to the pillow.

He laced his fingers through hers and she settled for using just one hand to touch and tease him back.

Her impatience with his desire to go slow was building as evidenced by the brazen way she was grinding herself against his bare erection.

He finally gave into her unspoken demand to go faster by placing both hands on her hips to stop her movements. One hand then moved to the small of her back, where his fingers splayed to support her as he lifted her hips off the cot, whilst the other hand pulled her skirt down from her waist. His fingers then grazed her skin just above the elastic of her panties before he slowly eased them down her legs as well. Once he could no longer reach both articles of clothing with his hand he used first his knee and then his foot to slide them off and onto the heap on the floor.

She pulled him even closer towards her and they both moved so that they were thigh to thigh, hip to hip and chest to chest. They reclaimed each others mouths and he nestled in her damp curls, close to yet so far away from where she wanted him.

Things still weren’t proceeding as fast as she would like so she once again wrapped her legs around his waist. She could sense his resolve cracking as he groaned into her mouth and she pushed her advantage by rocking her pelvis and rubbing against him.

He finally gave in and slowly entered her causing her nails to dig into his back as he gradually moved deeper inside her.

Her head fell back and pulled her mouth away from his as she groaned loudly in enjoyment.

He moved deeper inside her until, finally, he was as far as nature would allow and he used the moment of almost perfect completion to once again admire the woman beneath him.

Her hips began grinding against him again when it became obvious that he was more intent on gazing than resuming movement.

He chuckled at her impatience and then kissed the exposed skin on her neck before slowly pulling out of her.

She gasped, almost a whine, and her inner muscles clenched around him in a bid to stop him.

He stopped before he left her completely and eased back into her before she had the chance to complain.

They continued this rhythm, slowly increasing their desire for what seemed like an eternity before her voice broke the silence between them.

“Ohhhhhhhh. Bill pleaseeee.”

“We’ve got all night.” He murmured his reply against her skin.

“I know. I just wanted this, dreamed about this all month.” Her voice was needy and breathless.

He stopped moving and looked her straight in the eye. Any protestations she may have had were silenced when he smiled and she found herself unable to breathe as the full force of his grin above her hit her.

“I wanted this so much I nearly went insane.” He whispered and the adoration in his voice made her speechless and he understood for he kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers as he began moving slowly inside her again.

Her arms tightened around him and this time she embraced the slow rhythm. Her lips softly kissed his neck and chin while she offered murmured words and sounds of encouragement.

They both climbed the heights of pleasure and she was the first to fall, shouting his name and senseless sounds as she came. Her convulsing around and beneath him made sure that he swiftly followed and he collapsed on top of her as he cried out her name, his orgasm powerful enough that he felt too drained to stop himself from crushing her.

She gave no objection to his weight fully on top of her but he still felt compelled to move off her.

He waited for a few moments to give them both time to recover before he started cajoling her. “Come on Laura, move. I don’t want to smush you.”

“Smush?” she asked before dissolving into one of her unpresidential giggling fits that he so cherished hearing.

“What?” he asked, slightly offended but curious at the same time.

She managed “It’s just not a word I thought I’d ever hear you say” between bursts of laughter.

He pouted slightly which sent her further into laughter. He sighed in resignation and slipped his hands underneath her and shuffled both of them around until she was lying on top of him, the covers lying tangled between them. He let her giggle herself out as he memorized the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against to his.

After she stopped laughing she stretched out on top off him making him wish he was a younger man again. She smiled wickedly at him before reaching down to straighten the covers and saying “You’d better get some rest.” She emphasised the word strongly before adding “I wouldn’t want Colonel Tigh to accuse me of wearing you out.”

“Cheeky” He lightly swatted her backside through the covers and she gave a short giggle. She relaxed against him and he softly kissed her forehead. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of each other and the tiredness that came with satisfaction. Eventually she sat up, straddling his waist with a grin on her face and asking “Up for round two?”

And indeed he was.


End file.
